TubbyPost
TubbyPost is an episode of Teletubbies (2015 TV series). Plot The episode begins with Alt 2.0 using the Tubby Phone, and Po, not even giving a crud, ripping it out of her hands. Alt 2.0 says "GIVE ME THAT BACK!", but Po ignores her and brings the Tubby Phone with her to use with the other Teletubbies outside of Home Dome. Po announces she's going to check out the App Store for the first time and get an app. She finds an app she likes called "Mind Control X", but the other Teletubbies don't want her to get it because they're afraid of what she might be able to do with it. Po lets Dipsy take over for her, and he goes to download Angry Birds. However, he is discouraged by the fact that it costs $1000000000000000. Tinky Winky suggests getting Flappy Bird because it's free, but everyone yells "NO!" at him. When Laa-Laa is finally able to use the Tubby Phone, she finds the best app ever: social media app TubbyPost. She goes to download it, but the Tubby Phone says that there's no space left. So, Laa-Laa deletes all of Alt 2.0's apps and downloads TubbyPost. The Teletubbies all sign up for accounts on TubbyPost, lying that they're 24 (Tinky Winky), 42 (Dipsy), 10 (Laa-Laa), and 666 (Po) years old just so they can get accounts. They just take pictures of random stuff in hopes of getting likes and Teletubby Minions (like followers or friends), but none of them succeed. The Teletubbies return to Home Dome. Then, the next day, while Tinky-Winky is just making some Tubby Toast, Po sneakily uses the Tubby Phone to take a photo of Tinky-Winky's butt and posts it to TubbyPost. She gets no likes or Teletubby Minions throughout the rest of the day, but when she wakes up in the morning the day after, the photo has gone viral. Everybody, even the people in the Real World, know about it! Alt 2.0 goes to re-download her apps to the Tubby Phone and delete TubbyPost as revenge, but suddenly, the Tinky Winky butt photo appears on her screen, she can't stop laughing, and she does nothing. Everyone is laughing at Tinky Winky - even the Tiddlytubbies! Embarrassed, Tinky Winky goes to the Weapons Room, arms himself, and kills everyone in Home Dome. He even gives them extra Tubby Custard to make sure they don't respawn for a long time, but he forgets to give extra to Po so she respawns right away. Po just points and laughs at him. Tinky Winky goes to get his most powerful gun to kill her, but the cops come and arrest Po for publicly humiliating Tinky Winky. Tinky Winky rejoices and somehow, everyone respawns. They throw a party, but suddenly they hear a train horn in the distance. Alt 2.0, thinking it's a train, starts getting all excited, but it turns out to just be Po, riding PO COOTAH back to Home Dome. The cops arrest her again for breaking out of jail. The other Teletubbies decide to throw yet another party, but the cops find the Tubby Phone and discover the Teletubbies lied about their ages to get TubbyPost accounts and all 4 get arrested. So, what does everyone else do? You guessed it. The episode ends with Alt 2.0, the Tiddlytubbies, and Noo-Noo throwing a party. Reception TBA Trivia *A real version of TubbyPost was created as an April Fool's Day joke in the UK. Any people who signed up for it were sent to jail just for the remainder of April Fool's Day and April 2nd. *Twitter sponsored this episode. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes